what happens after new years
by nicole0304
Summary: what happens after rosalies new years party? what will happen to bella and edward? what happens when bella finds out edward has a girlfriend? find out. please read and review
1. after new years

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight

BPOV

Its the first day at school since the holidays and I met a guy named Edward at a new years party hosted by my best friend Rosalie. But I knew I would never see him again. Or so I thought!!!

I was on my way to biology my homeroom class. Then I saw him it was Edward a mix of emotions went through me from shock to overjoyed. He walked over to sit next to me and it was silent I didn't know why. I decided to talk first.

"Hi Edward" I said

"o Hi Bella how have you been?"Edward said

"I've been good so I didn't expect to see you here" I said

" well my parents decided to stay here carlisle got attached to his job so I guess I'm staying" Edward said.

"O thats good" I said.

" yeah that means that I get to see my girlfriend more" Edward said and I frowned.

" I didn't know that you had a girlfriend" I whispered not wanting him to hear me unfortunately he did.

"Yeah I do her name is Lauren" he said an my face fell.

Then the bell rang thankfully I didn't want Edward to see my disappointment. Rushed out of the door without even saying good-bye. I was thankful I didn't have any classes with him till it came to lunch. I saw him sitting at my table with Lauren the in his lap. I walked over to the table and greeted Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett and made sure to ignore Edward. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

When our lunch was over I rushed out of the cafeteria after saying good-bye to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I heard Edward calling me and decided just to keep walking. I started to walk faster but missed the caution sign and slipt and was ready for the impact of the floor but instead Edward caught me with his muscular arms. I stared at his beautiful emerald eyes and got lost in them. When he finally let go I said "thank you" and walked off. The rest of the day went by in a blur and I hurried to my car after school without saying bye.

EPOV

I knew something was wrong with Bella. I just didn't know what maybe it was that I told her I had a girlfriend. I don't know why she would care maybe I should talk to Alice to see if she knows what was wrong with Bella. ( Edward and Alice are sisters)

APOV

I had to see what was wrong with bella. I decided to call her when I got to my house.

"Bella?" I said on the phone

"hey alice. whats up alice?" she said I could hear a bit of sadness in her vioce

" Belladoyoulikemybrotheristhatwhyyouweresadthewholeday" it came out in1 breath **(in case u didnt get that it said bella do you like my brother is that why you were sad the whole day)**

" yes alice I do but I dont see how that will matter he has a girlfriend" she said

" o bella why didnt you tell me earlier we have to make a plan to get you to together me and rose will start working on one" I said I was so excited I had been friends with alice since we got in high school.

" alice stop I dont even know if he likes me I mean he has a girlfriend how could he like me" she said

" bella he does he didnt stop talking about we got back from the new years party" I said

" really? Ok if it happened like that then plan away alice" I said

" no problem bella, bye" I said

" bye alice" she said and hung up

" ALICE can I talk to you please" edward called from his room

" yes edward what do you want" I said

" what was wrong with bella today?" he said. I was getting agrevated with him how didnt he know

" she likes you. You are such an idiot sometimes!" I said in aggrivation. He was speechless

"but I have a girlfriend" he said

" does that mean you dont like bella?" I said. he didnt respond

" thats what I thought" I said content with myself I walked out of the room.

Edward you can deny it all you want but you know you want to be with bella. I thought to myself.

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL


	2. lockdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

BPOV

I was so excited after my talk with Alice. I was curious to see what Alice's plan was but I'm sure she would tell me when I got to school. I wanted to get to school early so I took a quick shower and ate a pop tart.

I was surprised that Alice didn't tell me her plan till after school when I asked her all she said was wait till after school. At the end of the day Alice finally told me her plan. Her plan was to give me a makeover to make me look hot then we would "accidentally" get locked in the music room and talk and it was a brilliant plan because no one had a class in the music room today and if e didn't show up for homeroom then everyone would just expect we were absent. Me and Alice said that we would do it tomorrow. I was so excited for tomorrow I just hoped the plan worked. I fell asleep smiling thinking of Edward.

Alice came to my house early to do my makeover which meant that I had to get up three hours early for Alice to be done. When we got to school everyone was staring at me including Edward. Everyone heard the bell ring and I went up to Edward after he said bye to Loren.

"Hi Edward" I said in a low seductive tone.

"h..h..h.. hi Bella" Edward said stuttering . I giggled at that I have never seen Edward stutter. He was walking me to class before he got a call from of course Alice. Alice asked Edward if he could meet her in the music room he agreed. Edward and me went to the music room and then when he didn't see her he tried to get out of the room but was surprised it wouldn't open. Then he tried to call for help but everyone was in class. We started talking about how we have been since the new years party and about our lives. Then Edward started playing the piano and singing a lovely Melodie

( DISCLAIMER: I don't own November rain by: guns and roses)

When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain

We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away

If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one

he sang in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I didnt realize I started crying he realized and wiped my tears away. Our faces got closer and closer until they were only a few inch'es apart from each other. Then our lips met I could feel the passion in our lips moving together perfectly. We finally broke apart for air and he laid his head on my forehead.

Then we realized what we did.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA ? WILL THEY FINALLY BE TOGETHER? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. true feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (UNFORTUNATLY) **

**OK HERES CHAPTER 3 R&R SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

BPOV:

**Omg I just kissed Edward Cullen. But wait he has a girlfriend how am I supposed to get him to be mine I don't know why that emerald eyed god would even look twice at me. Why did I even try this plan? I called Alice** **to let us out but I forgot everyone was in class. I was stuck in this small room of tension with Edward. We both just sat there in an awkward silence. I was going to have to be the one to break the silence. "Edward I'm sorry I kissed you and….." I said in a rush. He just held his hand up for me to stop. I guess he wasn't ready to speek. "I guess Alice** **lied to me then" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me. Apparently he did. **_**Shit.**__**Shit.**__**Shit**_**. I thought to myself. **

"**Bella what did Alice** **lie to you about?" He said sounding sad**

"**Nothing Edward why do you care anyways?" I said coldly **

"**Bella I do care why would you doubt that?" he said back.**

" **because I know you just want to be friends but I want to be more I know you have Lauren but I really like you and…" before I could finish he was kissing me again with the same passion. **

"**But Edward I thought you liked Lauren?!" I said confused**

"**Bella I like you and I would do anything for you!!!" he said with so much happiness and also was that love in his voice. **

"**Edward I like you A LOT but what are you going to do about Lauren?" I said remembering he did have a girlfriend.**

"**Bella I'm going to break up with her I like you to much I can't stay away from you anymore." He said**

**Then he grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion I could tell what he was saying was true._ But what will happen after he breaks up with her but will Lauren try to get revenge on me!!! _I thought in the back of my head hoping that wouldnt happen.**

**So heres the chapter I know its short but I have to go to bed I will have another chapter tomorrow. Review tell me what you think. **


	4. AN new idea

**Okay this is a new idea so tell me what you think!!! **

**Edward and Bella together and everybody knows that but Jessica and Lauren keep flirting with Edward and Mike, Tyler, and Eric are still trying to flirt with Bella so they decide to get revenge to show people that there together and not going to date anyone else **

**(p.s: Edward and Bella are engaged)**

**so what do you think review and tell me if I should write the story!!!!**


	5. secrets

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

OK SORRY I HAVN'T WRITTIN ANYTHING IN A WHILE I JUST GOT BACK TO

SCHOOL AND HAVE HAD A LOT OF HOME WORK. SO I STAYED HOME TODAY AND

CAN FINALLY WRITE A CHAPTER OR TWO AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE

SOONER BUT YOU HAVE TO R&R.

3 WEEK LATER

BPOV:

It's been 3 weeks since me and Edward were trapped in the music room and a week since he broke up with Lauren. She's tried to get Edward back several times but it has never worked. I beginning to think that she will never quit.

LATER AT SCHOOL

Edward had been coming to pick me up to take me to school the last few days. I just cant believe a god like that would like me at all. But practically every day he is waiting outside my house to take me to school. I think I was falling deeply in love with Edward he was so nice to me and is a complete gentlemen he doesn't do anything I don't want to do. When I walked out outside I saw him just standing there by his Volvo with his crooked smile taking my breath away. I can't believe this godlike creature is mine. I love him so much I would do anything for him. As I walked closer to him he said

" hey_ love_ how are you?" did he just call me_ love. _Could it be that he feels the same way. Could he love me back? I really hoped so oops he was waiting um what do I say I'm freaking out um um think brain think.

" um I'm OK what about you?" I said in a whisper

"i was good but now I'm better since your here" he said how cute I gave him a quick peck. He was so nice and sweet.

"aw your so cute" I said giving him a longer kiss. We had had kisses and pecks but we had never really kissed.

"Only for you _love_" he said with his sexy crooked smile. He was more than I deserved and I loved that he wanted to be with me and not someone else. And I love him so much but I think I feelings to fast I can't tell him till I make sure he feels the same way I know Alice says he does but I don't know if I believe her we have only been dating for one week thats like nothing but I already have deep feelings for him. I just hoped he felt the same way. While I was thinking I didn't realize that Edward had been trying to get my attention.

"Bella Bella Bella" he said. I finally snapped out of it.

"Huh o sorry Edward I was just thinking" I said trying to regain control

" about what, love" he said. Every time he called me love my heart fluttered I loved it.

"You of course" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me I blushed knowing he heard me.

"Don't be embarrassed, love I think about you all the time" he said as I blushed 7 shades darker

"can I tell you a secret?" I said I was going to tell him i hoping he would say no but of course Edward had to say

"yes of course Bella" he said and I knew a blush was going to come.

I was about to tell him when the bell rang thank god for that. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss before trying to get away to class to get away from telling him. But he grabbed on to my arm I knew he wasn't going to let me get away yet**.**

"yes Edward?" I said with a little to much acid in my voice

" are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to get it out of you a different way" he said with his sexy crooked smile

"ummm the second one" I said wondering what he would do to get it out of me there was nothing that he could do haha to bad for him. But before I knew it his lips met mine with so much passion it was making me dizzy. Our lips moved in synchronization as he pulled away to fast for my liking but I was still dizzy.

"So are you gonna tell me yet?" he said smugly with his crooked smile oh how I loved that smile.

" um yes" I said guessing he wasn't gonna let me go until I told him the truth

" OK go on" he said triumphidly

" ok Edward I know this is kinda fast but I love you so much I said blushing 10 different shades of red and hiding my face with my hair. He moved my hair and his lips were on mine once again with so much passion and love when we finally broke apart he went to my ear and whispered " dont worry I love you too with all my heart" he said with so much love

**OK SO HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL HAS BEEN REALLY HARD AND I JUST GOT A BREAK SO I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER ITS UP.**


	6. AN should i restart?

OK YESTERDAY A LOT OF PEOPLE READ MY A/N SO I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD RESTART OR JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY? SO PM ME OR REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR NOT


	7. very Important AN

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but I was studying for finals and now that schools over I will be updating a lot more I hope. So I'm updating all my stories this week so keep a look out for that. Thanks for staying with me and ill update as soon as I can


End file.
